My Dirty Little Secret
by Xx Believe In Me
Summary: Shane's new songs are rejected by the label. So he runs away to the one person he can trust; Mitchie Torres. With Shane Gray sleeping in her attic will Mitchie be able to keep him her dirty little secret from everyone who questions her? Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**New Idea! Give it a read. And let me know whether I should continue! Thanks.**

-

-

-

"TV! Laptop! Bed!" Mitchie squealed, landing in a heap on her neatly made bed.

Connie rolled her eyes at Mitchie's over-enthusiasm in seeing all the luxuries she'd missed having at Camp Rock.

"Honey, why don't you unpack and I'll go make some lunch for us?" Connie smiled before closing Mitchie's bedroom door behind her.

Mitchie jumped up and walked over to her extremely heavy suitcase, it had gained a lot in weight from when Mitchie first brought it to Camp. Of course the extra weight was probably due to the many items she'd collected from all her friends. "Something to remember me by," Caitlyn grinned handing over the scarf Mitchie was simply in love with.

Mitchie laughed at the memory as she picked out the scarf and folded it on her bed. The scarf was exchanged before both Caitlyn and Mitchie realized they only lived a couple of blocks away from each other the whole time. Caitlyn attended the all girls private school which was about an hours drive away.

_"Keep it anyway," _Caitlyn had laughed once Mitchie tried to give it back realizing she didn't need anything to remember Caitlyn by. Caitlyn could refresh her memory every time they hung out.

Which was tomorrow.

Shaking her head at the weird coincidence of it all Mitchie delved back into her suitcase, rolling her eyes once she picked out two bottles of the _same _nailpolish. Ella. Mitchie was sure going to miss Ella, the preppy and edgy girl she'd come to befriend whilst staying in her cabin, and battling the wrath of Tess together.

Tess. Now there was someone Mitchie _didn't _need to remember, and thankfully she was able to forget as she picked out a set of drumsticks from Andy, a framed picture of her and Peggy and lastly, and by no means the least, judging from the way her heart started pounding.

Mitchie fished out the slightly crinkled but otherwise smooth leather jacket that belonged to none other than Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect 3, and Mitchie's new best friend.

Apart from Caitlyn of course.

Mitchie pulled the jacket out fully and on instinct brought it close to her body, inhaling the fresh smell of what could only be described as a cool forest scent. She breathed in deeply thinking of that night, last night really and sighed.

-

-

-

Last Night

_"Mitchie you made it!" Shane grinned standing up from his position of leaning against the canoes. _

_Mitchie smiled as he beckoned her to move closer. "I said I wouldn't miss it," she said stepping over to him, shivering slightly as the cool East wind encased her uncovered arms. _

_Shane grinned in response, "I'm glad, so how about we set sail?" He turned to the canoe and started dragging it alone towards the river. _

_"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Mitchie fretted, she would've offered help but it was unneeded as he effortlessly pushed it into the water, keeping hold of the side so she could get in. _

_"Nope, but take a risk." Shane smiled cheekily, holding the canoe steady as she carefully stepped in. "Ahoy Mates!" Shane cried out as he jumped in, his force pushing the canoe out into the water. _

_"Shane-" Mitchie giggled, "you're not a pirate."_

_He laughed picking up the ore and began to steadily paddle them outwards, away from the faraway noises of the on going after party of Final Jam. _

_"Aye Aye I beg to differ... You cold?" Shane began to joke but noticed Mitchie clutching her arms, tensed up and shivering. _

_"I'm fine."_

_"Which means your not," he smiled before leaning forwards and shrugging off his jacket._

_Mitchie gasped, shaking her head. "Shane! You'll freeze!" She resisted the urge to stare at his scantily clad torso, only covered in a white tank top. _

_He merely smiled at her concern and carefully sat a row fowards, closer to Mitchie. "It's you I'm worried about, take it! I can cope, I'm a big boy." He grinned flexing his muscles acting impressive. _

_She laughed shaking her head, but when I sudden burst of cold air showered her she couldn't decline his offer and quickly threw the jacket on. Hugging it to her body. _

_"Thank you." She said quietly, the need to shout for him to hear disappeared as he sat even closer. _

_Shane simply smiled again, remaining quiet he watched her quietly. Mitchie noticed and began to blush, thankful for the cover of darkness. _

_"Because I'm different?" She guessed, trying not to let the bitterness enter her voice. _

_Shane seemed surprised as he frowned slightly, "what?"_

_"You're staring at me weirdly again, because I'm different right?" She was quoting him from the previous time she'd asked about his staring. _

_Shane began to understand and grinned, "Yeah I guess, it's not a bad thing you know." He felt he had to clarify judging from the hesitant look on her face._

_"I'm not so sure," Mitchie sighed, "being different from everybody else is why I lied. I wanted to fit in. I'm sorry," she apologized again, feeling tears threaten to appear just thinking back to the day Shane found out she'd lied. _

_"Hey, forget that, it's alright. New start okay?" Shane shrugged it off as if it was no big deal but Mitchie didn't buy it. "Shane!" She stressed, "I lied to you! I lied to everyone! Maybe not to you directly but it doesn't make it alright." _

_Shane sighed knowing she wasn't about to let this drop. He really didn't want to get into it, remembering that day brought the fresh pain of what seemed like betrayal at the time come swimming back. Now of course he understood Mitchie a little better. _

_"Fine, what you did is wrong." He relented but he wasn't about to let herself get caught up in pity again. "But its over Mitchie, you showed everyone tonight who you really are! That's what's important, and besides you've learnt your lesson haven't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then it is alright Mitchie. Oh and by the way, I forgive you." _

_Mitchie looked up at Shane, a small and sincere smile spreading across her face. He smiled back, his eyes shining brilliantly in the moonlight. He truly did look like he belonged in Hollywood, with his exceptionally good looks and now, thanks to Mitchie; his new winning personality. _

_"Thank you Shane," she whispered closing her eyes briefly just to enjoy the serene atmosphere. Shane watched her, a wonder in his eyes that gave him a star-struck look. _

_He felt like a complete idiot on the inside. Not helped from the mocking he'd received from Nate and even Jason, that the girl he'd been searching for all summer, had been under his nose the entire time. _

_One thing he knew though, he couldn't have been happier when he'd heard those words, and saw they were coming from her lips as she sang on stage. _

_"I'm sorry though, I did get you disqualified," he cringed, he'd got so caught up in the moment, singing with her felt natural. Like their two songs combined, they just fit. _

_Mitchie laughed quietly and shook her head, "I was disqualified before I even set foot on the stage," Mitchie informed smiling at the bewildered look on his face. _

_"I'll explain some other time." She giggled, not wanting to bring up the whole 'Tess drama' right then. _

_Shane nodded smiling, thankful he wasn't the reason that she didn't win. Straight after they'd finished singing he went up to Nate and Jason, giving Mitchie a solid 10. Beating Peggy's 9. _

_"I guess we better head back..." Mitchie said regretfully as she shivered again. She felt so bad, she could see Shane shaking in the breeze, but unlike her he managed to compose himself. _

_Shane nodded, and without a word he began to row them back. Mitchie avoided his gaze and instead fixed her eyes on the water, watching as it gently swished around Shane's ore when he rowed. It was calming but frightening at the same time, the blackness of the water made her clutch to the canoe tightly. _

_"You okay?" Shane breathed out, a cold cloud air shrouding his words. _

_Mitchie looked back at him and nodded, "water scares me," she admitted feeling foolish. _

_Shane looked at her in surprise, "then why come out here with me?" He asked feeling guilty, he thought she'd been having fun and all this time she was afraid?_

_"Because I'm safe with you."_

_Shane felt a smile tug on his lips as he continued to row, not bothering to respond to her. No words were needed as they both smiled at each other, the mutual feeling flowing between them like a strong connection. _

_"Umm..." Shane hummed as the canoe hit the shore, still several yards from the dry land. Mitchie laughed biting her lip, "what to do," she pondered looking at Shane who rolled his eyes. _

_"Good job I'm rich," he grinned then without warning quickly jumped out of the canoe, his feet splashing in the cold water. He yelped slightly at the freezing temperature but quickly got to work in pushing the canoe up, ignoring Mitchie's protests. _

_"Shane! What about your shoes?!"_

_"Aren't you cold! You're going to catch your death!"_

_"Shane-"_

_"You know I'm trying to help, a little less moaning a little more encouraging please," he cut her off teasingly, leaning in closer to her as he tugged on the canoe. Heavy from the water and with Mitchie occupying it._

_"Fine." Mitchie's eyes narrowed before she put her hands in the air, and started to jiggle around. "Go Shane! Go Shane!" She cried in an over preppy voice, imitating a cheerleader. _

_Shane cringed before laughing, "I think I prefer you moaning actually," he grinned jumping away as she attempted to swat his arm in annoyance. _

_"Here," he held out both his hands for her to take. She gladly accepted and let him pull her to her feet, her hands fitting snugly in his. Again without warning her Shane stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her out of the canoe and carrying her onto the dry land. _

_"My Lady," he bowed as he set her on her feet, grinning as she blushed hiding her face. _

_"Stop it," she whined as again he started to stare. "I like staring at you," he shrugged before tying the canoe to the dock. "Yeah cos I'm so interesting," Mitchie replied sarcastically, then added, "you sounded kind of creepy then."_

_He laughed walking back over to her. "Well I don't care, I'm serious. You're a really interesting girl Mitchie Torres. I always find I'm wondering what's going on in your head, you always look so thoughtful..." He trailed off smiling sheepishly. Though he needn't have, he'd basically paid her a really great compliment, she was interesting. She was interesting enough for a famous pop star to wonder about her. _

_"I'm going to miss you Shane," she smiled sadly as they walked back closely through the forest. "Me too," Shane said putting his arm around her shoulder. _

_She chewed her lip, he was still shaking. She figured by now he must be almost numb from the cold and he was baring it for her. _

_"Well here I am." Mitchie whispered, wishing they could just take another walk around the forest. Not wanting her time with him to end. _

_But sadly all things come to an end. _

_"Here you are," he repeated smiling down at her. "Give me your phone," He commanded holding out his hand expectantly. Mitchie began to reach into her pocket before freezing and raising her eyebrows at him. _

_Shane rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Please?" He said emphasizing the word and pouted. Mitchie nodded approvingly handing over her phone. _

_He quickly programmed his number into her cell then handed it back. His hands still shaking. _

_"Oh gosh Shane you must be freezing, quick put this on!" Mitchie began to shrug off his jacket but he stopped her by placing his hands on her arms. Pushing the sleeves back onto her shoulders. _

_She frowned, confused by his actions. "Keep it, something to remember me by," he grinned brushing off the coldness he still felt. _

_"Shane, I can't... this must've cost you-"_

_"Moneys not important. You are." He waved it off before taking a step closer. _

_"Thank you." She whispered for the nth time that night. "No thank you Mitchie Torres." He said, gripping her arms gently. "You've improved the 'jerk Shane Gray'" he smiled looking down at the ground as if embarrassed. _

_"I hope everything works out for you now Shane," Mitchie said then continued as he looked back up at her. "I hope your label likes the awesome songs you've wrote here, I'll be looking for them on Itunes." _

_Shane laughed nodding his head, "I hope they'll like them. You think they're that good?" He asked, still somewhat unsure of himself. Mitchie couldn't believe The Shane Gray needed reassurance from a nobody like herself. _

_"Shane, I love them and I know everyone else will too." She said honestly, staring up into his wild and carefree eyes. _

_Not knowing what else to say, Shane brought her into him. Hugging her to him closely. She buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his back, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. Perhaps for the last time. That thought made her cling to him tighter. _

_She listened as he breathed in deeply, inhaling her sweet strawberry smell that was clouding his senses blissfully. _

_"You're so warm!" He moaned burying his head into her hair as she giggled, he laughed too and she could feel his chest moving against hers. _

_"I don't want to say goodbye," she mumbled, her words muffled as she spoke into his chest. Shane shook his head against hers, "me either, lets not." He whispered pulling away slightly, but not far enough so their bodies lost contact. _

_"I'll text you okay? And call, I'll call whenever I can." He promised smiling down at her gently. His eyes wandered over her face, wanting to memorize her every feature. It was her sparkling smile that he would most remember, it always seemed to brighten up his mood every time she smiled at him. _

_"Okay," she agreed uncertainly, would a popstar really call her? "Promise-" she started but stopped midway looking down. Shane nudged her, urging her to go on. "Promise you won't forget me?"_

_Shane laughed shaking his head, "Oh Mitchie," he smiled, "you've been the voice in my head all summer, its not likely I'll forget you anytime soon. Maybe when I'm old and senile it might slip," he grinned pulling her back into him. _

_"I'm tired," Mitchie whispered, she hated saying goodbye, and so this was the best way she knew how. To simply end their night by pretending to be half asleep. _

_Shane seemed to catch on and nodded, rubbing his hands up her arms, as if to warm her up. Though she suspected it was in fact to warm his own hands up. _

_"Alright. Goodnight Mitchie." Shane smiled leaning forwards and kissing her forehead gently. She closed her eyes inhaling his scent and treasuring the moment of such close contact with him. _

_"Goodnight Shane."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Mitchie smiled at the memory. So fresh in her mind she could recall every word, feeling and picture in her mind. She clutched his jacket to her for a few more seconds before her thoughts were interrupted as her Mom poked her head through the door.

"Mitchie lunch is... you haven't unpacked!" Connie exclaimed, then caught site of the jacket in Mitchie's arms and smiled knowingly. "Come on," she gestured downstairs, ignoring the faint blush appearing on Mitchie's cheeks.

"Sorry Mom, I was getting to it." Mitchie smiled following her Mom downstairs and smiling at the delicious food that was set out for her. "Thank you Mom," Mitchie grinned up at Connie, never feeling so happy.

"It's only food honey," Connie laughed at Mitchie's happiness. Mitchie shook her head slightly, "no I mean, thank you for getting me to Camp Rock, it means the world." Mitchie smiled standing up and quickly kissing her Mom's cheek gratefully.

Connie beamed down at her daughter, "I love you Mitchie, I'm just glad this summer has been everything you wanted."

"Yeah it really has. I just wish I could see my friends more." Mitchie sighed thinking back to the jacket now laid carefully on her bed.

Connie laughed lightly, "isn't Caitlyn coming round tomorrow? Or did you mean that boy?" She raised her eyebrows at Mitchie who blushed again. "It's just, I probably won't see Shane again. Unless he comes back to Camp Rock next year. But he'll probably be touring."

"Well you can still keep in touch at least, thats something honey." Connie smiled, the happy look crossing Mitchie's face at the mention of Shane hadn't gone unnoticed.

As if remembering Mitchie quickly jumped up from her seat and dashed upstairs. She'd replied to a text from Shane early this morning and was waiting for a reply.

Sure enough when she fished out her phone she had an awaiting text message.

_Shane._

_I hope your home safe :)  
Back in 'looser ville' :P Though I'm sure it's not looserish, or at least if I visited it wouldn't be :P lol.  
Anyway wish me luck Mitch - I have a meeting with the label, I'm playing my new songs!  
Have fun with Caitlyn tomorrow! Xx _

Mitchie grinned, re-reading the text several times. She couldn't help but laugh when she read the 'looser ville' part, remembering that was the answer she'd given him when he'd asked where she was from.

She heard Connie call her again downstairs, no doubt to get her to finish her half eaten lunch so she quickly tapped back a reply.

_Haha if you visited it'd be called 'jerks-ville' :P  
Oh Good luck! Seriously Shane they will love them, so don't be nervous :)  
I will and let me know what they say! Xx _

Sighing contently Mitchie pressed the send button before heading back downstairs humming the infamous words to 'Gotta find you' the song dedicated to her very self. A though that caused the coat hanger smile to appear on her face.

-

-

-

Mitchie squealed as she pulled open the door and greeted Caitlyn with a hug. "Mitchie!" Caitlyn squealed back with equal enthusiasm.

"I've missed you!" She grinned, "it's been so long!" She added sarcastically, Mitchie rolled her eyes and smiled, "yeah, wow you've grown!" She grinned playing along.

"Come on, I got a movie and snacks."

Soon the girls were settled in the living room, both gorging in popcorn, their eyes fixed to the screen.

"Aww!" Mitchie and Caitlyn both cooed, they were watching A Walk To Remember through very teary eyes.

Mitchie sighed, "I hope I find a guy like that," she said dreamily.

Her dreamy expression cringed slightly upon hearing a very unlady like snort come from beside her.

"Oh come on! You already have that," Caitlyn rolled her eyes not taking her eyes off the screen.

Mitchie looked sideways at her, "what do you mean?" she asked defensively. Caitlyn finally dragged her eyes off the screen and smirked at her friend.

"Mitch, Shane Gray is like your Landon Carter, and you're his Jamie Sullivan, minus the whole dying thing."

"What?! No we're not... he's not!" Mitchie's jaw dropped open as she shook her head.

Caitlyn however continued to smiled amused at Mitchie's denial. "Whatever, but just think; Jamie wasted half of her dying life pretending she didn't have feelings for this guy-" she pointed to the screen where the couple were now kissing. "- I think there's a lesson to be learned here."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, ignoring the heat rediating off of her cheeks. First her Mom and now Caitlyn. Couldn't they see that they were just friends?

"Shut up, what about your Landon then, huh?" It was Mitchie's turn to smirk as the slight scowl appeared on Caitlyn's face.

"I don't have a Landon," she grumbled turning back to the screen.

Mitchie pretended to look confused, "really? Because, I don't know there seemed to be a slight Landonish feel to, say Nate?" Mitchie giggled as Caitlyn pouted ignoring her friend.

"Don't!" Caitlyn begged not looking back at Mitchie who grinned.

"No mention of Shane and me, means no mention of you and Nate."

"There _is _no Nate and I-" Caitlyn protested but then her shoulders sagged, "fine, its a deal."

The movie soon ended and tissues were splayed out on the floor beside the two weeping girls. "I love that movie," Mitchie smiled wiping the tears from her cheeks as she put the disk back in the case.

"I guess I better head home," Caitlyn sighed looking at the time.

Mitchie nodded but then smiled, "unless you want to stay the night? My parents are going out for a meal, so I'm alone this evening?" Mitchie suggested but Caitlyn shook her head regretfully.

"I'm sorry, I got to babysit my little sister," she pulled a face to which Mitchie laughed, glad she was an only child. "Oh okay, well I'll probably chat to you online then."

"Yeah course, bye Mitchie," Caitlyn smiled hugging Mitchie before walking back home. "Bye Cait!"

Shutting the door she breathed in deeply. _What to do... _It was strange Mitchie thought, it occurred to her that up until this moment she'd hadn't been alone, or left with nothing to do since before Camp Rock.

Deciding to check her phone for any more messages from Shane she headed upstairs. She still hadn't got any news from him as to whether the label had approved his songs. Though she willed with all her heart that they had.

Flipping back down her phone she chucked it on her bed in annoyance, still no news from Shane.

Tiredness hit her suddenly so she quickly changed into her PJ's and climbed into bed, happily letting sleep take her.

-

-

-

_"- And in other news, Connect 3's front man, Shane Gray..."_

_"...The disruptive teenager caused more chaos when the..."_

_"...Missing."_

Mitchie peered blearily through her sleepy eyes and watched the TV flicked through images of Connect 3. Her heart picking up speed as big picture of her best friend floated onto the screen. Clumsily she grabbed the remote and turned the volume up, but the show had already moved on.

She tried to piece together passages she thought she'd heard, 'Chaos' 'missing'? She was half tempted to grab her phone and call him outright but decided to go downstairs and check if her parents had left.

Sure enough when she reached the kitchen there was note pinned to the door.

Mitchie - Gone out for the dinner, didn't want to wake you. Hope you sleep well and go to bed early! Have a good evening, love Mom and Dad x

Nodding she scrunched up the letter and disposed of it, her mind quickly racing back to the Hot Tunes show she'd just heard. Was Shane missing? What had happened. She knew she'd missed the announcement on the TV, but maybe there was news of the situation on the internet.

"Oh!" Mitchie jumped startled as her cat Sam brushed against her bare ankles. "Sammy, you scared me!" Mitchie cooed picking up her cat laughing as it purred loudly in content. "I've missed you," Mitchie smiled walking out of the kitchen.

_Knock Knock._

For the second time, Mitchie jumped again as she faced her front door. The knocking was so faint she was sure she'd imagined it at first, but no. There it was again. And again.

"Gosh someone's impatient," Mitchie grumbled looking down at her Cat whose ears were pricked back in alarm.

Mitchie fought inwardly whether to open the door. It was night, and she was alone. Anyone could see this was a no-brainer. Pretend there was no one home and if it was important Mitchie was sure the person would come back again.

She breathed in, ignoring the knocking and began to climb the stairs. It clearly wasn't safe was it?

_"Nope, but take a risk..." _

Mitchie paused as Shane's voice resounded in her head. Laughing at herself for being such an idiot over something as simple as opening a door.

"Right," she breathed in deeply before making her way back to the door, she turned on the light and slowly unlocked the door, cautiously opening it.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of what greeted her and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Yuck, I hate cats! Why do you have one of those beasts!"

"Shane?!"

"Yeah who else? I did text you," he smiled then opened his arms, "hug me friend!"

He was happy, or at least thats what he seemed. Though his disheveled appearance told Mitchie otherwise.

Setting down her cat she reluctantly hugged him, still confused as to what was happening. Shane Gray was standing on her doorstep.

"Shane what's going-"

"I need a place to stay Mitchie, just for a while," He interrupted, looking down at her with pleading eyes.

"But why-"

"The label hated the songs, said they're not 'connect 3's' style. So I quit and ran away." Shane shrugged trying to act nonchalant, though Mitchie could see the hurt and pained expression in his eyes.

Mitchie sighed then gently pulled him inside. Thankful that her parents were out at the moment.

"Shane, my parents won't let you stay here," she said quietly, biting her lip as the light disappeared from his eyes.

Shane nodded, shifting uncomfortably before stepping towards the door. "I'm sorry Mitch, It was stupid of me to come here. I just need a place to stay, I can't go back-"

His hand grasped the door handle and he began to pull it open. "N-no Shane wait!" Mitchie cried slamming the door shut with such force it took both of them by surprise.

He was back in her life! She couldn't just let him walk back out especially when he had no where to go.

"Unless you don't mind-" she paused looking up at him, he was watching her intently a small smile gracing his features. "We have an attic, it's got a bed... a really dusty old bed, and urm, it's got room and its not filled with too many spiders-"

Mitchie's rambling was cut off by Shane pulling her into an intense hug. "Thank you Mitchie." He breathed into her ear, squeezing her tightly to him.

He pulled back with worry in his tired eyes, "no one can know though," he bit his lip, knowing that what he was asking Mitchie to do was way over the line. But he was desperate and she was the only one he trusted in that moment.

"You'll be my secret Shane Gray." She whispered taking his hand and leading him up the stairs, she rounded the corner pointing to the rooms, "this is my room, thats my parents. There's the bathroom and this-" she said coming to a narrower set of stairs leading upwards, "is the attic."

Shane grinned mischievously, "my new home."

"My new secret," Mitchie retaliated grinning down at Shane.

She knew what she was doing was wrong. She could get in so much trouble. But to her, he was worth it. Shane Gray was worth every lie she was about to tell to everyone and anyone who questioned her.

He was her dirty little secret.

-

-

-

**Please Review!**

**Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue!**

**Love, Peace, Jonas. **

**haha**

**- Brooke**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :) Hope you like the second chapter, it's a lot of Shane and Mitchie at the moment, but the other characters will be introduced soon. **

-

-

-

"-Oh and I have a fan, because it gets quite hot up here-" Mitchie was rambling. Who could blame her, she was harboring a 'missing' popstar in her attic.

"Mitchie stop, it's enough. Every thing's fine."

"No it's not _fine _Shane! You've run away! You want to live my dingy, hot and sweaty, gross spidery attic!" Mitchie took a deep breath as she finished looking round the pitiful room, her eyes settling on Shane who was sitting uncomfortably on the old bed in the corner.

Mitchie sighed setting down the current objects she was holding and walked over to him. "What are you doing Shane?" She murmured sitting down beside him.

This was totally wrong. Both of them were aware of that.

"I can't go back Mitch, they'll make me sing those stupid cookie-cutter-pop-star songs again!" Shane stressed, looking up at her with pleading eyes. Willing for her to understand. She should understand, after all she was the one that knew him best.

Mitchie shook her head, "then quit Shane, properly. Tell them you don't want to work for them anymo-"

"I'm contracted Mitch. If I quit or refuse to sing their songs, I could be sued!"

"Can't- Can't you just..." Mitchie tried to come up with an alternate solution than Shane living in her attic, but came out with nothing.

Shane smiled softly as she continued to mull the situation over like he had done for the last couple of years. Though now he realized there was _no _way out.

"I tried acting up, I thought they'd fire me. They didn't, they sent me to you."

Mitchie looked sideways at him and smiled, "They sent you to camp," she corrected.

"I know but, I think I was lead to you for a reason. You showed me that this _popstar _is not who I am. I love my own music and want to share it with everyone, but I can't."

Shane looked down, scuffing his feet on the floor. He felt like he was about to cry, he hated that. Shane Gray does not cry.

"Well what about Nate? Or Jason? What did they say?"

Shane scoffed, "they didn't say anything, if they did - they'd risk getting sued too. So I did the only thing I could think of."

"Running away? It's not the answer Shane." Mitchie said sadly, putting her hand on his arm.

Shane shrugged her off and stood up. His eyes blazing angrily. "Then what am I _supposed _to do Mitch?! Go back? Be something I'm not!" He yelled pacing around the small room.

"Ow!" He cried out as he walked into a particularly low wooden beam. He cursed loudly resisting the urge to kick over objects and hit out.

Mitchie sat quietly watching him, she was a little frightened at his temper. "Shane," she whispered timidly, wanting him to calm down.

As soon as he heard her voice it was like he was brought back down from his rage. An instant soother to his raging anger.

"I'm sorry Mitchie." He said quietly, sitting back down beside her, one hand rubbing his head. "I'm just so lost right now."

Mitchie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She'd never seen him this vulnerable before, not even when he'd caught her lying to him.

"Well my attics free so stay as long as you want," Mitchie finally relented, in her own mind she began to plan how to keep him her secret.

Shane looked at her shocked, as if he didn't really think she'd allow him to stay. "Thank you!" He smiled pulling her into a strong hug. "You're my life safer Mitch."

-

-

-

"Mom you're home!" Mitchie gasped as she walked out of the kitchen with two glasses in her hand. One for Shane who was 'dying of thirst' apparently.

Connie surveyed her daughters anxious movements and raised an eyebrow, "yes... Something wrong Mitchie? Shouldn't you be in bed?" It was just past 12, Mitchie had spent so long talking to Shane she didn't realize how fast the time had gone.

"No, no. I'm just heading up there now-" She let out a nervous giggle as her Mom's eyes swooped to the two glasses in her hands. "I'm extra thirsty tonight!" She smiled before quickly kissing her Mom on the cheek and dashing upstairs.

Connie looked at her husband and laughed, "I think someone's had to much sugar."

"Shane!" Mitchie hissed entering her bedroom where they'd advocated too after the darkness in the attic inhibited them from seeing each other.

Shane emerged from her wardrobe startling her. She set down the glasses and put her hands on her hips.

"Very funny!" She glared as Shane waltzed around in her only ballerina tutu. How he'd managed to get that over his thighs she'd never know.

Shane grinned and twirled around not so gracefully as he ended up crashing into Mitchie. "Shane!" She giggled tugging on the tutu, "take it off now!"

"Alright, no need to strip me, I can do it myself." He winked, causing an all to familiar blush to form on her cheeks.

Mitchie yawned as she ushered Shane up into the attic when she knew her parents were safely downstairs in the kitchen.

"Sorry for keeping you up." Shane apologized as they stood in the darkness, a small red glow coming from the nightlight Mitchie provided for him. Mitchie waved it off silently, pulling him into a hug, she grinned as she felt his lips connect with her forehead again and breathed in his scent.

"This feels familiar," Shane grinned, referring back to two nights ago when they were in a similar position.

Mitchie laughed quietly stepping away. "At least we're not saying goodbye this time," she commented smiling broadly at him.

He grinned back, "yeah I kind of missed you. Even though it was only a day..." he drifted off, sounding a tad embarrassed at himself.

"I missed you too," she conceded walking over to the door. "Night Shane."

"Night Mitchie. Thank you."

-

-

-

Shane awoke the next morning with a stiff neck. He groaned sitting up slowly, cringing as the bed creaked loudly beneath him. He swung his legs out of the bed and put his head in his hands, rubbing his face tiredly.

This was definitely not the luxurious bed he was used too in the grand hotels, and even in the tour buses. Shane shook his head scolding himself, he shouldn't be thinking of what he used to have. After all that life was only given because he was pretending to be something he wasn't.

No, he'd have to focus on what he did have. Mitchie. A temporary home, at least until he could find away to contact his parents and access his money...

"Now there's a challenge." Shane mused padding softly over to the window and looking out. The cars were gone again. Did that mean Mitchie's parents were out?

He knew it was risky, he could ruin everything but he _really _needed the toilet.

Cautiously he opened the small attic door and stepped down slowly onto the carpeted stairs. He crept down keeping his sense on alert for any movement or voices. When still no sound was heard he peered around the corner, feeling quite James Bond like.

"Do, do, duh duh, do do... Oh no wait, that's the wrong tune..." Shane frowned, forgetting his current situation he stood still trying to remember the Jame's Bond theme as opposed to the Mission Impossible he was just humming.

"Shane?!"

He cringed freezing, squeezing his eyes tightly shut he tried to concentrate on the voice that just rang in his ears. It didn't sound Spanish and it definitely didn't sound like a man, so it must be "Mitchie? Oh thank god, thought I was caught then!" He laughed.

"Shane!" she cried out slapping his arm, "what in the world were you thinking," she sighed thankful that her parents had gone out shopping.

Shane frowned, "I can't remember the theme tune to Jame's Bond."

"What?!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes as Shane just shrugged sheepishly. "Relax Mitch, I checked that your parents were out, I really need the toilet," he whined holding on the last note.

"Over there," Mitchie laughed pointing to the toilet as he bounced on his feet. She shook her head, trying to calm down her beating heart.

She almost believed that it was all a dream when she awoke that morning. But then seeing him standing next to the attic stairs with a vacant look on his face almost gave her a heart attack.

Once he was refreshed Shane came out of the toilet and smiled down at Mitchie, "nice PJ's." he winked. They'd gone unnoticed in his eyes last night, but now he could see plainly the little cows jumping over the moon, and he couldn't help but think she looked extremely cute in them.

"Shut up! My normal ones are in the wash, so I had to wear my old ones." Mitchie blushed leading him down into the kitchen.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," Shane confirmed, watching as she busied herself around the kitchen.

He grinned as she placed a plate full of pancakes in front of him, "cheers baby," he smirked as she blushed deeper. "Don't! Or I'll make you pay rent." She warned teasingly.

"So what are you up to today?" Shane asked with a mouthful of food.

Mitchie shook her head at his manners and shrugged. "I don't know, I think I might go to mall. Get some new clothes, interested?"

"Nah I'd rather hang out in your empty attic," Shane replied sarcastically as he finished his plate and pushed it towards Mitchie.

She looked down at it questioningly then back up to him, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to clean it?" He asked as if it were obvious.

Mitchie scoffed, "Um _no?! _It's your plate, you wash it. I'm not your slave!" She crossed her arms in front of her, trying to hold in the laughter at the dumbstruck look on his face.

"Wash my own plate?" He asked absurdly.

Mitchie laughed pointing to the sink, "get too it pop-star, the soups in the cupboard below." Now she openly laughed as his jaw hit the ground.

"What?" He said almost speechless, he'd never done the washing or _anything _in his entire life!

Mitchie smiled, "Shane come on, how on Earth would you survive if you lived on your own?"

He shrugged before finally relenting. Picking up his dish he walked over to the sink and placed it hesitantly down, he picked up the dishrag before looking at Mitchie.

"That's right, good boy!" She ruffled his hair patronizingly, "I'm going to take a shower quick," informed Mitchie as she backed out of the kitchen.

"What if your parents come back?" He called out worriedly, looking down at his dirty plate in disgust.

"They won't!"

-

-

-

"Wow conspicuous," Mitchie muttered sarcastically as Shane emerged beside her with a beanie pulled down his head and huge sunglasses covering his eyes.

Shane looked down at himself, "you think?" He smiled at himself, not catching her tone.

"No Shane you look ridiculous, you're wearing a hat in the summer! It's hot! You're wearing your normal tight pants and God that shirt is really pink!"

Shane remained silent for a few seconds before smirking, "... So to sum up, you think I'm hot?" He grinned stepping closer to her so she was pinned near the wall.

"N-no, I said... urgh never mind, go change!" Mitchie ordered putting her hands on his arms to push him away slightly.

"What ever you say Torres," he winked before running back up the stairs.

Mitchie stood still, his smirk still imprinted on her mind. She wondered vaguely if the bad nights sleep he got affected him in this way. He certainly never, dare she say it; _flirted _with her in anyway before.

"Urgh he wasn't flirting," Mitchie whispered, cross at herself. To think of her friend like that would be pushing boundaries.

A couple of seconds later Shane came back downstairs with a plain white tee on. "Well at least it won't attract too much attention," she nodded happily.

"So wheres the car?" Shane questioned as they walked down her drive, she resisted the urge to giggle as every person that walked by Shane immediately put his head down, tugging on his beanie.

"What car?" She questioned mildly as they continued their walk to the mall. "That car? Your car, to drive us to the mall?"

Instead of answering Mitchie pushed him lightly, giggling as he ended up tripping on the sidewalk.

He was about to retaliate when Mitchie's phone suddenly started ringing. Putting her finger to her lips she silently ordered him to be quiet.

"Hey Caitlyn?"

_"Caller ID?"_

"Yeah..."

_"Damn, can't prank you then," _Caitlyn laughed on the other end, obviously Shane heard because he let out a snort and rolled his eyes.

"So what's up Caitlyn?" Mitchie forced out a laugh as Shane jabbed her in the side, trying to be annoying.

_"Oh well I was just wondering if you saw the international news today?" _She said hesitantly.

Mitchie chewed on her lip, "Um no? What's on the news?" She glared at Shane as he smiled smugly and whispered, "score I'm on the _international _news!"

_"Well it wasn't just the news-" _Caitlyn began to ramble nervously, _"Nate actually rang me, God knows how he got my number but-" _Mitchie couldn't help but smirk at the giddyness in Caitlyn's voice and couldn't help but interrupt.

"Ohhh really? I told you he liked you," Mitchie grinned as Caitlyn began to cough.

_"No! That's not it!" _She began to protest then sighed, _"Shane's missing Mitchie."_

"Oh." Was all Mitchie said, she rolled her eyes as Shane smirked.

_"Oh? Mitchie is that all your going to say? I thought you really liked the g-"_

"OH I mean Oh my God!" Mitchie quickly interrupted, turning away from Shane as she blushed deeply. She was sure he'd just heard that, but thankfully he kept quiet.

_"Yeah... well Nate called and said if he got in touch, could we tell him so... has he?"_

"Has he what?" Mitchie asked dumbly, getting distracted by Shane using her as a hiding post from prying eyes.

_"Has he contacted you?!" _Caitlyn stressed, _"Mitch you sure you're okay?" _

"Um yeah I'm fine... and-" Mitchie took a deep breath before answering. She definitely didn't want to lie to Caitlyn, but looking up at Shane who smiled down at her, she sighed.

"No he hasn't."

_"Oh okay, well can I come round later? I'm bored," _she laughed and Mitchie blew out a sigh of relief, for a moment Caitlyn sounded extremely suspicious.

"Yeah later, maybe like 6?"

_"Yeah that's cool, see you later Mitchie. Bye." _

The phone clicked off and Mitchie sighed blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "I guess everyones looking for you now," she murmured looking up at Shane who nodded solemnly.

"This is going to be hard," he frowned pursing his lips. "I'm sorry for making you lie Mitch, but I really am grateful." Mitchie smiled up at him softly, hugging him quickly.

"When we get to the mall, we'll go to the food court. Because I'm starving," she added upon seeing the questioning look on his face. "Then we'll create a plan, you know like, what you'll do when I'm at school. If I have people over. How to avoid my parents, that sort of thing."

Shane grinned down at her, "what?" she said subconsciously rubbing her nose incase there was dirt on her face.

"Nothing," he continued to grin, then suddenly he stooped down and kissed her firmly on the cheek. "You're the best, Mitch."

"Come on, I want to get some more clothes as well." She giggled at the sour look on his face, "I hate shopping with girls," he mumbled as she dragged him along.

"But you love me so its fine," Mitchie grinned, then looked away as she blushed, cringing at her own words. _Why did I say that?!_

Behind her Shane chuckled, gripping onto her hand as they weaved through the crowds. He mumbled something which she didn't catch and so continued through the crowd until she reached the first of many shops, dragging a grumbling Shane behind her.

-

-

-

**Please Review!**

**It's cool hearing what you guys think!**

**I already have in mind where I'm going with this story but if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them!**

**Thankyou for reading!**

**- Brooke x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I should be revising for an exam.... :p ahh well this is waaaay more fun haha. I'm glad you liked the second chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, they keep me writing cos i know people like my 'art' as my English teacher calls it.. lol**

**Anywayyy here is the THIRD chapter! =]**

-

-

-

Somewhere between the third and the forth hour of her shopping trip, Mitchie began to realize why Shane hated shopping so much.

The continuos looks he received from mainly high school girls was slightly unnerving. Although judging by the lack of 'LIKE OH MY GOD IT'S SHANE GRAY! announcements' Mitchie figured they hadn't cracked Shane's ingenious disguise. Yet.

Though the staring obviously meant that even without his star-status Shane was still considered 'hot meat' in the words Mitchie heard a passer by use.

Shane didn't help his cause any, sending flirtatious smiles at the girls, nodding his head, walking cooly behind Mitchie at the want to appear single.

"Shane stop it!" Mitchie hissed waiting for him to catch, once he was stood beside her she glared up at him. "What?" He questioned defensively still looking around at the girls.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "will you stop flirting with _every _girl in this place!"

"Why? Is someone jealous?!" He smirked stooping over so his face was closer to hers.

"No! It's just annoying." Mitchie snapped ignoring the glares she was receiving from various girls that were sizing her up.

Shane shrugged looking around, "it's nice." He commented, "just to be looked at because I'm an average good looking guy."

"Conceited, good looking guy." Mitchie corrected, finally having enough of the stares she dragged him into the nearest store. "Ha!" Shane grinned triumphantly tugging his arm back so she turned to face him.

"So you agree? I'm good looking?!" He said arrogantly crossing his arms in front of him.

Mitchie sighed, "for heavens sake Shane! Get over yourself!"

She didn't know why she was getting so cross. Maybe she was jealous of the flirty smiles he was flashing all those far prettier girls, knowing that he'd never look at her in that way. He was just so full of himself.

Mitchie stormed off down the isle of dresses, she didn't realize it was a dress shop but now she thought of it, the only dress she did have was her old tatty cinderella dress she wore one halloween.

"Mitch I was joking," Shane pulled on her arm as he caught up with her. "Come on, please forgive me?" She didn't look at him, but she could hear those puppy dog eyes screaming at her for forgiveness.

Sighing she smiled, "You, are not funny Shan- Uh Mike..." She chewed on her lip as a girl eyed her suspiciously.

"Mike? Okay you have lost your mind."

"Shut up, _Mike!" _Mitchie stressed the word hoping it'd get through to him.

Just as he was about to argue a girl rudely pushed Mitchie aside. "You know," she started, raising her eyebrow, "you look a lot like Shane Gray!" Her voice hitched at the end in excitement.

Shane's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head, looking at Mitchie for help who mouthed _"mike" _once again and he soon nodded, catching on.

"Urm nope, Mikes the name. But I get that a lot," he smiled charmingly whilst Mitchie just glared at the girl.

"Mike?" The girl said slowly, skeptical of the two. "Right... well, sorry." She muttered turning away but not before shoving Mitchie hard again.

"Bi-"

"Mitchie!"

"Well she is!"

"Whatever, lets find you a dress."

Mitchie agreed and began sifting through the dresses. She finally picked out a red and a black one to try on. "Mike," Shane muttered behind her, "Mitch and Mike, great we're so going to get laughed at."

Mitchie laughed and shrugged, "first thing that came to mind."

-

-

-

"_Another airplane,  
Another sunny place.  
I'm lucky I know,  
But I wanna go home,  
Mmmm, I've got to go hom-"_

"Stop it!" Mitchie warned through the curtain. She'd been trying on the dresses for more than half an hour. Pulling on the red one, then switching back to the black. Then as if to double check the red one was pulled on again.

"_Let me go homeeeee!" _Shane began to sing louder and with such passion, Mitchie rolled her eyes and threw back the curtain. Immediately Shane stopped singing, smiling impishly at her.

Mitchie had kept the curtain closed for the red dress, it was slightly more revealing than the black so she'd decided not to show him. That was until she pulled the curtain open however.

"Wow!" He smiled watching as she blushed, twirling in the mirror.

"I don't know which one to get," Mitchie chewed on her lip, staring at Shane for help.

He shrugged, more concerned with his tired feet and hungry stomach. "Either, they both look good."

"Shane!" Mitchie whined, "help me!"

Shane sighed before standing up and surveying her closely.

"Okay, the black one brought out your eyes, and color of your hair more. It made you look dark, mysterious and... sultry." Mitchie frowned as a light shade of pink tinged Shane's cheeks.

"Sultry?" She questioned.

The arrogant smirk was back on his face, any embarrassment gone. "Yeah, you looked beautiful and sexy in black."

Mitchie blushed deeply, then looked down at the red. Way more revealing she was expecting the same remark.

"And the red?"

"The red's cute, but I'd personally go with the black. God I sound like a girl." Shane cringed but smiled at her, she nodded thinking through his comments.

"Okay the black it is." She whispered before closing the curtain back up. He wanted her to get the _sexy _dress.

"Urm... Shane?" She called hesitantly after a while.

"Mmm?"

"Ca-can you help me undo the dress? The zips stuck?" Mitchie blushed furiously as she opened the curtain turning her back to him.

Shane nodded, a smile creeping onto his face. He stood behind her, his breath hitting her bare neck making her shiver. He ran his fingers down her back as he drew the zip down, his eyes taking in every inch of her smooth uncovered back.

_What am I doing?! _He silently asked, quickly stepping back. Ignoring the speeding of his heart, "there you go," he whispered looking down at the ground. When he looked back up she was already back in the changing area.

He groaned sitting down on the stool. "Lets. Go."

-

-

-

"Oh Mitchie you look beautiful!" Connie gushed as Mitchie put on the dress for her Mom to see. "How much was it?"

Mitchie grimaced, awaiting her mothers reaction, "$150" and there it was. "Oh," Connie said looking down, "h-how did you afford that?" Mitchie looked down thinking back to when she was standing at the cashiers.

Shane had pulled out his card before she could say anything and almost paid for it himself. As a thank you, he'd said, but she stopped him. _"They could track your card use, the label could find you." _Needless to say, Shane was not pleased at that new information. Now he couldn't even spend the money he _did _have.

"I've got some money saved." Mitchie bit her lip, she knew how guilty her parents felt because they couldn't afford to buy her nice things. But they'd given her Camp Rock, that was more than enough.

"Well you look stunning, money well spent." Connie ended up smiling before fishing out her camera.

"Oh honey-" Connie lowered the camera after a few shots, "did you hear about your friend Shane?"

Mitchie nodded silently, sitting down on the kitchen chair. "Yeah, it's bad."

"Well has he said anything to you? Poor boy, he must be so alone. I hope he's safe."

"I'm sure he is mom," Mitchie replied not wanting her Mom to worry.

Connie nodded putting the camera away before making her way over to the stove. "I hope so. If he contacts you, you _must _say something!"

"I will Mom."

Mitchie's second lie. Lying to Caitlyn was one thing. It felt 100 times worse to her Mom.

"Okay well, dinner will be ready in about an hour."

Mitchie nodded and made her way upstairs.

"Hey," she murmured as she walked into her room, Shane was laying on her bed, playing with her cat.

"You okay?" Shane sat up, noticing her downcast tone. "Yeah, it's just-"

Mitchie stopped herself, she didn't want to complain to Shane about lying. If she did, she knew he'd leave.

"-Its just I urm... miss Camp." She said as in excuse.

Shane laughed quietly, still stroking her cat. "Mitch, you've got half of camp here with you!"

Mitchie frowned sitting down next to him.

"You've got Caitlyn just down the road, you got the best part of Camp living in your attic," He winked as she laughed. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"As always."

_Knock Knock!_

Without thinking Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and threw him against the wall with a loud thud. He groaned quietly narrowing his eyes at her.

"Mitch you okay?" The door began to open.

Mitchie signaled for Shane to remain silent as her Mom opened the door.

"Hey Mom!"

"What was that bang?" Connie asked suspiciously.

"Oh me, clumsy me."

"I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner, we're out of steak."

Shane waved his hand wildly, trying to catch Mitchie's attention. She smiled at her Mom, letting her eyes wonder as if in thought and looked at Shane, who was pointing at himself.

"Umm well, I'm quite hungry, so can I have two... dishes?"

Connie's eyes widened at her daughter, she'd never had this request before.

"Well, I guess that'd be okay. What would you like?"

Again Mitchie looked deep in thought, trying to remember what Shane liked. "Chips, burgers urm bean- No beans!" She corrected as Shane ran his finger across his neck urgently.

"No beans. Okay, it'll be done soon."

The door closed and Mitchie fell back on her bed. "Ew can't believe you were going to ask for _beans_!" Shane collapsed next to her, his arm thrown behind her head.

"This is definitely going to be hard."

-

-

-

"Mom Caitlyn's coming over soon," Mitchie informed, watching as her Mom vacuumed her bedroom.

Connie sighed, "gosh Mitch, you have a _lot _of stuff, your rooms so cluttered, maybe we should move some of your old stuff up to the attic?"

A light went off in Mitchie's head and she grinned. _I am brilliant sometimes. _

"Mom-" she said thoughtfully, getting ready to persuade big time.

"-What if, we convert the attic into like, a lounge are? For me? Like I could put my TV in there, my computer. Everything, and I could have my desk up there?"

She chewed her lip as she watched her Mom deliberating the idea.

"I suppose that could work. We certainly don't use it for anything else."

Mitchie grinned, her new plan forming, this way Shane could have more objects to keep him entertained when he was locked up there. Like now for instance.

She'd also have an excuse for spending time up there.

"I'll talk to your Dad about it. He'll be the one carpeting and fixing it up," Connie smiled. "I'm sure he'll agree."

"Mitchie?"

Connie and Mitchie turned towards the door, Mitchie quickly dashed downstairs to see Caitlyn's head poked through the door.

"The door was open..."

Mitchie smiled, "it's fine, come in."

They both went up to her room, Caitlyn greeting Connie on the way up.

"I've missed your cooking, Connie." Caitlyn grinned, before entering Mitchie's bedroom.

Mitchie turned on her TV and they settled down on her bed, just chatting about school and reminiscing about Camp.

"Do you remember when you fell in that bucket of water, and the chips!" Caitlyn laughed loudly whilst Mitchie merely scowled.

That was _not _funn-"

_BANG!_

"Woah! What was that?!" Caitlyn gasped looking up towards Mitchie's attic.

Mitchie stuttered, breathing hard. She prayed her Mom hadn't heard that as well.

"Uh... M-my cat..." she said lamely.

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows, "but your cats there," she pointed to Sam who was curled up on Mitchie's chair.

"Uh... I have two, well i don't. It's, it's a stray... it sometimes, gets in." Mitchie lied, the heat spreading up her neck to her cheeks.

She hated lying.

"Mitchie-" Caitlyn broke herself off, shaking her head.

Mitchie's heart pounded against her ribcage, she could see something in Caitlyn's eyes. Disbelief, anger? Whatever it was it scared her.

"Nate called again." Caitlyn said changing the topic. Though there was a darker tone in her voice than before.

"Oh yeah?" Mitchie asked trying to act surprised.

Caitlyn nodded, "yeah, he's really worried. Shane's such an idiot for running away."

"Well if the label let him- he shouldn't have run away." Mitchie caught herself before she said to much. Caitlyn was definitely suspicious.

"Mitchie, if you know something, you have to tell. He's in so much trouble. And it'll be your fault as well if he isn't found."

Mitchie remained silent as Caitlyn eyed her. Caitlyn huffed shaking her head, "you know what? I'm tired. I think I'm going to go home, see you."

Caitlyn stormed out before Mitchie could even stand up. She felt tears prick her eyes as she laid down on her bed.

Caitlyn wasn't stupid, she must've figured Mitchie was lying. At least she didn't know the full extent of it.

Mitchie sighed glancing up at the ceiling. Remembering the loud bang from before Mitchie decided to check on Shane.

The last thing she needed was an _unconscious _popstar in her attic.

Wiping away the tears she entered the attic quietly, smiling at Shane who was resting on the bed.

"Hey," she whispered walking up to him and sitting down next to him as he sat up beside her. "What was that bang?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"I fell off the bed," he chuckled.

"Oh."

"Sorry, I guess you heard."

"Caitlyn heard-"

"She knows?!" Shane asked panicking, Mitchie shook her head, "I lied."

"I'm sorry Mitchie." Shane said softly, turning his head he kissed her forehead. "This is all my fault."

"Yeah it is-" Mitchie looked up at him, "but you deserve a break, and I like having you here." She admitted, resting her head back on his shoulder.

Shane nodded, resting his head on top of hers. "You're amazing you know that?"

Mitchie felt the heat rise to her cheeks but she shook it off.

She smiled, the tears dissapearing. It was after he said things like that to her, that she was sure she'd made the right choice in letting him stay.

"Flattery Mr Gray, gets you anything."

-

-

-

*** In the second chapter I meant soap not soup :P I loled and wished I'd corrected that but I didn't spot it so sorry :P**

**Anyway**

**Please Review!! :)**

**- Brooke x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Means a lot guys!**

**I'm really glad you like the updates! **

**And I'm totally glad that this idea is original :)**

**I flicked through loads of pages to see if it had been done before cos I was worried :P lol**

**Anyway heres Chapter 4!**

-

-

-

"So Mitchie, your Mother mentioned your plans for the attic." Steve surveyed his daughter as he sat next to her on the breakfast bar.

Mitchie swallowed her cereal and looked up at him hopefully, "and?" She grinned as a telling smile began to form on his face. He never could say no to his daughter.

"If you help-" He laughed as his sentence was cut off by her squealing. "Yay! Thank you, Thank you!" She swung off her chair and hugged him quickly.

"Well beens you're up early, why don't you start clearing out the attic, perhaps you and your Mom could get that rusty bed out."

Mitchie chewed on her lip, her eyes widening. She hadn't exactly thought about where Shane would sleep whilst they redid the attic. "Um sure, but Mom's not here today, she's catering for a wedding."

Steve nodded shrugging on his suit jacket. "Oh well, leave the bed but you can sort out the rubbish, careful of the rats" he laughed as she wrinkled her nose. "Gosh who has a wedding this late in summer?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"The Belson's," Mitchie replied grabbing the gloves from under the cupboard. "Oh man, I feel sorry for your Mom." Steve cringed before leaning over and kissing Mitchie's cheek, "see you later sweetheart."

"Bye Dad."

-

-

-

"Okay heres a towel, my Dads shower gel. Shampoo and Conditioner's in the shower already um... Shane?"

Mitchie giggled as she realized he was still fast asleep. He was half off the bed, his head dangling over the side and his arm wide out of the bed. How he was comfy she'd never know.

"Shane?" She whispered edging closer. She hated waking people up, it was stupid but she felt so guilty because she's ripping them from their dreams.

Shane stirred slightly rolling onto his side, the cover slipping down revealing his toned chest.

Mitchie felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she tried not to look. "Shane!" She called out again, a little louder. Still he didn't wake.

Huffing Mitchie chewed on her lip, before reaching out and placing her hand gently on his bare shoulder. "Shane wake up!" She hissed, shaking his shoulder.

He moaned swatting her hand away sleepily, she giggling before rolling her eyes. He was clearly not a morning person.

She grabbed the towel and threw it in his sleeping face.

"Hey!" A yell came from the screwed up towel, his hands went up and dragged it slowly off his face, revealing his narrowed eyes.

"Morning!" Mitchie grinned brightly ignoring his obvious scowl.

Shane groaned covering his face back up. "Morning... go away..." Mitchie laughed sitting on his bed. "What time is it?" He asked, his voice muffled.

"7.30." Mitchie replied chirpily, "what?!" Shane yelled out pushing his head back then crying out as he clanged it with the metal headboard.

Mitchie chewed her lip, wincing at the sound. "You okay?" She asked tentatively.

"I hate this bed," He grumbled sitting up, his head bent down. She reached out and stroked the back of his head where he banged it, feeling for any lumps.

Mitchie sat down beside him, "well hopefully you'll have a new one soon," she smiled as he looked up at her confused.

"Dad's going to redecorate the attic as a lounge area for me. There'll be more stuff and a new bed for you, hopefully." Mitchie grinned at the smile forming on his lips.

"That's awesome," he smiled reaching round and hugging her into his side. "Yeah so you're going to help me clear this place out. But before you do anything-" she picked up the towel and pressed it to him, "-you need a shower."

He pretended to look offended, retracting his arm. "You saying I _smell_?!"

"No... just a bit, I mean I understand it's really hot up here and- Shane!" She cried out as he practically jumped on here. She cried out as he crushed her into his sticky chest.

Didn't he know what it does to her when she gets too close to him? Her heart was in serious pain from beating so fast.

"Maybe you should suggest an air-con unit," he grinned once he let her go, "alright I'll have a shower, for you." He winked kissing her temple before grabbing the towel and heading downstairs.

Mitchie sat still on his bed. She couldn't help but count the many times he'd kissed her in various places on her face. None of them close to where she really wanted him to kiss her though. She concluded it was just his way of saying thank you. After the continuos string of 'thank you's' she got from him every time she did something for him. Which at the moment was pretty much every second, maybe her though he needed to do something new.

Kissing her was his thank you. And she didn't mind one bit.

-

-

-

"_I __feel goood! Nana, nana, nana, nahh." _

Mitchie laughed hard watching Shane prance around, his hair wet and flicking water everywhere. He had the broom in his hands, all sweeping abandoned as he paraded round the attic singing into the end loudly. She covered her face from getting wet and he threw the broom at her.

"Sing for me Mitch!"

She caught the broom and looked up at him incredulously. No way was she going to make a fool out of herself in front of Shane Gray. Even if he was her friend.

Shane caught her hesitation and stepped swiftly over to her, until he was directly in front, looking down at her. "Sing, Mitchie."

Although it'd only been what, less than a week since Camp Rock she felt like she hadn't sang in ages.

Mitchie shook her head again looking down at the ground uncomfortably.

_"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find-" _She looked up as he began to sing softly, his eyes locking with hers.

_"To fix this puzzle that I see inside." _His voice was still hushed but his smile grew and he stepped backwards jumping on the bed and grabbing the broom. As if performing for real.

_"Painting all my dreams, the color of your smile!" _He pointed at Mitchie making her smile widely, though the blush rose to her cheeks. _"When I find you it will be alright."_

He stood down, _"I need to try to get to where you are-" _He stepped closer to her again, holding the broom between them, _"could it be, you're not that far..." _He looked at her expectantly, the smile never leaving his face as he stared down into his eyes, his head tilted forwards causing a few locks of hair to fall into his eyes.

Mitchie took a deep breath rolling her eyes, _"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,"_

Shane grinned one hand reaching up and holding her hand. _"Going to let the light shine on me!" _Now they were both singing loudly, giggling between the words.

_"Now I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be, yeah-" _Mitchie grinned holding on the note as Shane began to sing passionately.

Mitchie couldn't get another word out, hearing Shane sing so beautifully to her was amazing. Call it a fan moment but she was star-struck. Sure even when singing with Shane on stage she couldn't hear him that clearly due to the rush in her ears and the crowd screaming. It was nothing like now.

_"I gotta find you!" _He finished his eyes closed. When he opened them he looked down at Mitchie and raised and eyebrow. Her jaw was wide open as were her eyes.

"You're a really good singer Shane," she smiled as he breathed heavily. He grinned back and laughed "wow I haven't heard that before," he winked turning round and setting the broom against the wall.

"Jerk," she mumbled shaking her head. He always managed to ruin moments with his arrogance. He laughed again shoving rubbish in a trash bag as she sat on the bed, replaying the last few moments.

"I love your voice too Mitchie," Shane smiled as she stared down at the floor. "Nothing I can do with it though," she sighed watching as he set down the bag and faced her, a frown marring his features.

"What do you mean?"

Mitchie shrugged, "It's not like I can just go to a producer or a label, I hoped Camp Rock would get me somewhere but..."

"It'll happen Mitch, I know it. A voice like yours won't be kept in the dark for long." He smiled, "so where will I sleep when your Dad's up here fixing it up?"

"Um... my room? I guess. You can hide in there, we'll just have to be _extra _careful."

He nodded running his hands through his hair. "In your bed?" She could've sworn she saw him blush at his own words but shook it off. Though she could imagine she had the familiar red tinge to her cheeks.

"Yeah, um... I guess." Mitchie chewed her lip turning away from him. "Okay."

-

-

-

_Knock Knock!_

"Stay up here a sec," Mitchie said as bother her and Shane froze at the knocking on the door.

She ran downstairs, brushing her hair out of her face and breathed, she hoped it was Caitlyn, she'd been meaning to call her since she stormed out yesterday.

Mitchie opened the door quickly and let out a squeak.

"Nate?!" She gasped, as Nate fidgeted in the doorway and Jason waved happily behind. Mitchie peered over their shoulders and cringed at the huge limo in her drive.

They were as good at blending in as Shane was.

"Hey Mitchie, can we come in?" She nodded silently, her heart hammering against her ribcage.

Nate and Jason followed in to the lounge, sitting down the couch. "So, urm why are you here?" Mitchie feigned ignorance.

"Looking for Shane." Nate said bluntly and for a second Mitchie thought he knew everything. "Wh-" They knew?!

"Please Mitch, if you've heard from him..." Nate looked desperate and Mitchie felt her heart twinge in guilt.

Nate looked down at his hands, "I'm worried about him," he mumbled quietly and Jason nodded. "He owes me a game of basket ball." Jason quipped in.

"I'm sure he's fine," Mitchie tried to reassure him, she hated seeing him so upset.

As she spoke Nate snapped his eyes back up to her. "I- I think, I hope." She stuttered under his scrutiny.

"Caitlyn-" Nate started but stopped himself, she gulped. She recognized the same disbelieving angry look she saw in Caitlyn's eyes yesterday.

"Mitch do you mind if I have a drink?" Jason cut the tension with his goofy smile and she nodded, "I'll just go get one."

Shane peered down the stairs and saw Mitchie head into the kitchen. He stepped down just far enough to make out his best friends words.

_"She knows, Caitlyn was right." _That was Nate, Shane worked out.

_"Ohh you speak to her a lot now don't you," _Shane smirked as Nate coughed uncomfortably at Jason's question.

_"Shut up Jase! This is serious. If we don't find Shane the label will-" _

Shane didn't get the hear the rest of his sentence as Mitchie caught him on the stairs and began to panic. Pointing wildly up the stairs.

_"GO!" _She mouthed.

He rolled his eyes and softly made his way back upstairs.

"Nate I'm really sorry but I really don't know where Shane is. And I don't know why you'd come to me." Mitchie said handing Jason his water.

Nate stared at her for what seemed like hours before finally dropping his gaze. "Because he trusts you."

"He doesn't know me," Mitchie whispered, though she knew she was convincing no one. Well maybe Jason, he didn't look too bothered by anything right now.

Nate rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, he couldn't stop talking about you before we met the label. 'Mitchie loved my songs' 'Mitchie wished us good luck' 'I kind of wish Mitch...'"

Mitchie blushed as he continued and thankfully Jason came to her rescue. "Nate you're making Mitchie uncomfortable."

Nate paused and looked at her, "I'm sorry," he muttered, "it's just Caitlyn said how close you were and I don't know. I'm clutching at straws here."

"Its okay Nate, I understand this must be hard." She smiled sadly, he nodded along with Jason.

"We're staying at a hotel about 10 minutes away, so if you hear anything," Nate stood up, pulling Jason to his feet.

Mitchie nodded nervously, "I'll tell."

Then Nate did something that truly surprised her. He pulled her to her feet as well and hugged her quickly. "I'm sorry for barging in," he said sweetly.

"You're worried, I understand." She smiled then hugged Jason.

Nate gave a short laugh, "I miss the stupid jerk," he waved as he stepped out. "See you soon."

Mitchie smiled and closed the door, _'see you soon' _that could only mean one thing. They were keeping an eye on her.

She sighed running her hands through her hair, with each day that passed it seemed to get harder an harder to keep Shane a secret.

-

-

-

Mitchie headed back up to her bedroom where she guessed Shane would be and collapsed on her bed.

"It felt like I was being interrogated." She sighed looking up at Shane who was messing around on her laptop.

Shane smiled and sat next to her, "yeah he has that affect, it's his eyes." Shane mused picking up her cat and setting it on her lap.

"I thought you hated my cat," Mitchie laughed connecting online to see if Caitlyn was on.

Shane yelped as Sam scratched his hand, "I do." Shane growled pushing the cat off of him whilst Mitchie laughed loudly. "I'm a dog person."

"Hey Mitch?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

Mitchie froze mid click, her finger pressed down on the mouse button. She turned slowly her pulse racing. "What?" She breathed out and his smile slipped a little.

"I mean, as- friends, I want to thank you. Properly." Shane scratched the back of his neck anxiously.

"Oh... okay, but can you afford it?" She winced thinking about yesterday when she'd made him cut his card.

Shane shrugged smiling sheepishly, "it'll be a free night. But nice," He added at the worry of sounding cheap.

Again she found Shane stooping over so his face was nears hers, "awesome," he grinned before leaning down and kissing her cheek. Only this time it felt like he was edging closer to her lips. She blushed and looked down.

"Mitchie?" He whispered, his voice begging for her to look up at him.

Her attention however was focused on the laptop which had chimed signaling Caitlyn's appearance online.

"I need to talk to Cait," she murmured and Shane stood back, "okay, mind if I watch your tv?" Mitchie waved him off and clicked on Caitlyn's IM.

Before she had a chance to write something Caitlyn managed to beat her too it.

**GotXthatXviiibe: **Mitch can I come over tomorrow?

Mitchie breathed in and looked over at Shane who was immersed in the TV. Caitlyn's tone leaked through the computer spreading chills over Mitchie's body.

Caitlyn was definitely on to her.

**Xx Mitchie: **Sure, around noon?

She got an reply instantly.

**GotXthatXviiibe: **Okay. I g2g see you tomorrow.

Mitchie bit her lip painfully, Caitlyn was never this cold. Mitchie didn't know if she could ruin her friendship with Caitlyn over this. She looked over at Shane who glanced over at her flashing her his handsome smile.

"Caitlyn's coming tomorrow," she said softly.

He nodded patting the bed beside him. "Come watch this, it's funny."

She smiled sitting down beside him. Shane grinned putting his arm around her shoulder whilst turning to the TV. In honesty he hadn't been paying attention to the show at all. Instead he'd been watching Mitchie.

He saw what Caitlyn wrote and knew Mitchie was in trouble. He also knew he couldn't let Mitchie lose her friends because of him.

Shane just hoped Caitlyn would see it in her heart to keep him a secret along with Mitchie.

_Let's hope the ice queen melts tomorrow. _He thought tightening his grip on Mitchie, whatever happened he hoped he'd be able to stay with her. He wasn't sure he could say goodbye to her twice in the same week.

-

-

-

**Hope you guys liked!**

**This was more of a filler chapter, just to let some more characters come into it.**

**Please Review! I love hearing from you guys :)**

**- Brooke**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Sorry for the long wait - 3 English essays, not goooood! :P**

**Anyway I hope you like! **

**Please Review**

**Chapter 5**

-

-

-

The attic was coming along nicely, Mitchie observed her Dad fix it up the next morning. He'd managed to lay down the jig-saw like wooden floor, he had to open his store in an hour so he had given Mitchie the job of painting the walls which he'd sanded down and made as flat as possible.

"Be careful of the beams though love," He muttered straining to fit the last wooden panel on the floor.

Mitchie nodded fidgeting by the door, "I will Dad," she replied.

"Mitchie were you on the phone last night?" He Steve looked up at his daughter critically, he hadn't apprieciated being woken up by her laughter in the early morning.

Mitchie blushed, "um why?" She asked looking down at the floor.

"I heard you giggling..." Steve raised his eyebrows before standing up and brushing the dust off of his overalls. Mitchie chewed her lip, "I'm sorry Dad, i was... I was on the phone to-"

"Caitlyn? Yeah I guessed, but seriously Mitchie if you do that again I _will _ground you."

Mitchie nodded trying to look apologetic even though a smile crept across her face when she thought about last night. Having Shane sleep beside her was such a weird feeling, to have a boy in her room full stop was forbidden, so it was exciting and she felt secure and safe. Of course the same couldn't be said about her heart which had beat overtime when Shane had rolled over in his sleep, his arm pulling her closer to him.

"Mitchie?" Steve laughed waving his hand in her face as she stood by the doorway. "Huh? Oh sorry."

Steve leaned over and kissed his daughters forehead, "I've got work, I'll see you later. Try not to make a mess with the paint."

-

-

-

"What are you thinking Shane?"

"Nothing, Mitch," Shane shrugged, "why?"

Mitchie repressed a giggle, "oh I don't know, maybe because you've been painting the same area for about 10 minutes."

"Oh." Shane looked back at the spot he'd been painting and bit his lip. Catching Mitchie watching him, he sighed and put his brush into the tin.

"Okay you want to know?"

"Sure, give me an insight into the fascinating mind of a pop star...HEY!" Mitchie shrieked as paint suddenly splattered her face. Only small droplets but enough to make her look like she was crying white tears.

"It's _Rockstar_!" He smirked then sat down against the only dry wall. Before Mitchie could retaliate Shane began his story.

He slumped down, one leg outstretched and one leg bent up with his elbow resting on it. He looked up at Mitchie who was holding her brush back and smiled, before patting the space next to him.

Once she'd sat down he sighed once again, "I've been thinking about my parents, if I saw them I'd be able to access my money, from Connect 3-"

"Shane that's great! You'd be able to afford a lawyer or something, to get out of this devil pact!" Mitchie gushed excitedly but Shane chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah well the thing is... I have no idea where my parents are."

Mitchie remained silent for a few minutes, shocked to say the least and a little confused. "How can you not know-"

"I lost contact when I joined the label, straight away they moved us into a house, two states away. My parents didn't like it. I guess they were trying to protect me, but at the time I just thought they were jealous and holding me back. I probably should've mentioned that when I said 'I signed the contract' I meant my parents..."

Mitchie frowned, "so if they didn't want you to go, why did they sign the contract?"

"You know how I was Mitchie-" A guilty look spread across Shane's face, "I practically forced them too, I stopped eating, started going out. I just tried to scare them into signing it, and they did. Then after I moved they barely spoke to me on the occasions they _did _pick up the phone, and 7 months later I call again and some guy answers the phone. My parents had moved."

Shane's voice had grown extremely soft, and Mitchie could hear the lump stuck in his throat and his breathing was coming in quicker. She reached down and clutched his hand gently, flinching as he tensed. Had she made the wrong move?

Finally Shane relaxed before smiling down at her, "I tried to find out where they went-" He continued after a while, "but I just kept getting empty leads. I got more and more frustrated, I realized my parents were right - the label didn't care about what I wanted, they were just exploiting me and the guys. That's when I tried to get out of it, I have to find them, Mitchie. I need to say sorry."

Mitchie smiled up at him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You've really changed Shane." Shane shifted to get more comfortable and looked down at her, "for the better?" He asked uncertainly.

"For the better. No longer the old jerky popstar- No!" She cried out again as he splashed her, though this time with not much paint on his brush nothing much hit her, so doing the only Shane Gray thing to do; he wiped his brush down her face.

He was laughing loudly, "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie," He tutted, "you will learn it's _Rock-_"

Mitchie giggled loudly as Shane got a load of paint in his open mouth, it splashed up his face and on his hair, matting it together.

"Oops?" She scrambled to her feet as he quickly grabbed the bucket, "this is SO war!"

Mitchie the rest of the morning shrieking as hid behind the beams, avoiding the huge splashes that Shane was throwing her way. She peered down at her shoes and rolled her eyes, hoping her shoes were washer proof, just as she was about to look back up she screamed as she felt freezing paint run down her neck.

Turning she glared at Shane who was grinning cheekily, the bucket of paint dangling from his hand, now empty as the contents were down her neck.

"Why-" she spluttered then gasped inaudibly as he leaned down dangerously close to her face, "I told you it was war," he winked his hands running up her arms that were covered in paint.

She chewed on her lip as the skin tingled under his touch, he suddenly started chuckling loudly, grinning down into her face. "What?" She asked touching her face to make sure she hadn't sprouted an extra head or some kind of huge zit.

"You have paint...," He grinned, "on your cheeks," reaching up with his hands and wiping it off her cheeks with his thumbs.

"On your nose," He smiled using his forefinger to wipe it off gently, causing her to laugh. _Is he leaning closer to me?! _She thought trying to concentrate on her erratic breathing.

"And on your lips..." Yep, he was definitely leaning closer now. His nose just passed hers, his eyes locked with Mitchie's the entire time. She closed her eyes and leaned up but a sudden noise made them both freeze.

"Shane?!"

-

-

-

"Let. Me. GO!"

Mitchie winced from downstairs as she heard Caitlyn screech from upstairs. After Caitlyn's initial shock of finding Shane nearly embracing Mitchie, covered in blue paint in the attic, she'd screamed grabbing her phone out of her pocket and made her way down the stairs. Threatening to call Nate.

Shane reacted quicker than Mitchie, sprinting after Caitlyn and tackling the phone off of her before Nate had a chance to pick up. Mitchie soon followed her heart nearly exploding, she soon found Shane clutching the side of his face and Caitlyn still screaming her head off; "_You broke my phone you idiot!"_

"I'll pay for a new-" Shane sighed rubbing his sore cheek. Mitchie left the two to get a towel which was drying in the utility room, so she could clean herself up and Shane before paint was all over the house.

When Mitchie had got back to her room breathlessly she gasped, "Shane!" She scolded rolling her eyes.

Caitlyn was now tied to Mitchie's desk chair with her robe tie, struggling like and spitting insults out to Shane every second. "Caitlyn," Mitchie whispered trying to calm her down. She couldn't believe they'd been discovered.

_Not now. _She begged, _Not when we were so close... _She again pictured his lips closing in on hers and sighed.

"Mitchie! Mitchie, you _swore _you would never lie to me again! I can't believe you! You two are going to be in SO much trouble. God I thought you'd grown up! Both of you!"

Shane watched as tears began to swim in Mitchie's eyes and felt a sudden need to protect her. "It was my fault Caitlyn, I made her promise not to tell."

"Shut it, Shane. I'll talk to you in a minute." Even though Caitlyn was practically defenseless being tied up, she was still the one in charge in the room.

Shane stepped behind Mitchie and grasped her hand. "You don't understand Caitlyn, Shane is trying to escape the-"

"The horrible label that won't let him play one little song." Caitlyn cut in, and Mitchie felt Shane's grip tighten. He was getting more angry by the minute.

Mitchie sighed shaking her head, "see you don't understand. You're too stubborn to listen." Mitchie accused before reaching around Caitlyn's back and untying her. Once free Caitlyn stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm going to have to tell Nate," Caitlyn snapped but seeing the two of their faces she felt a twinge of guilt. She knew how much Mitchie liked the older boy and was not the least shocked to walk in on them nearly kissing, so she sighed and relented.

"First though, tell me."

"T-tell you what?" Mitchie stuttered, nervous that everyone was about to find out.

Caitlyn scoffed, "tell me why you're hiding Gray over here in your attic." Mitchie chewed her lip and sat down on her bed, suddenly exhausted. She was being given a chance, one chance only. She couldn't blow it.

"Let me explain," Shane offered, "please?"

Caitlyn nodded curtly sitting down on the desk chair again. "Begin."

Shane felt somewhat like a child in school, being told by his strict teacher to begin a presentation he'd only thought of about 5 minutes ago.

"Um... okay then? Uh..."

"Great start Shane," Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "let him talk!" Mitchie spat surprising both Shane and Caitlyn. Shane smiled and took a seat beside Mitchie.

The three of them sat in Mitchie's room all afternoon, Mitchie smiled at Caitlyn who actually seemed to be taking in everything Shane was saying, and believing him. Mitchie suddenly heard a catch in Shane's voice and looked up at him. He was on the verge of tears. She didn't know if it was seeing him nearly cry, or because she felt so strong for him, her own eyes started welling too.

"Please Cait," She begged quietly once Shane had stopped talking. "Please don't tell anybody." She was openly crying now and felt Shane's arm go around her shoulders, rubbing her arm gently.

Caitlyn frowned, "you guys can't keep this up, you know that?" Caitlyn was in awe of Shane after all he'd told her, he was so troubled but she'd never took the time to find out exactly _why _he was troubled. Nate had hinted there was more to Shane's behavior that what was said but she'd just linked him too Tess and dismissed him.

"I need to find my parents. That's when I'll leave." Shane said strongly, though it shocked Mitchie. She didn't think his talk about his parents earlier, meant he'd actually find them and leave her. Sensing her conflict Shane tightened his grip around her.

"That could take a while," Caitlyn raised her eyebrows, she didn't mean to pick holes in this charade but they needed to think about this rationally.

"I know, but please Caitlyn. I need Mitchie right now." Mitchie's eyes snapped up to his face and gasped when she saw a tear roll down his cheek. She never knew she meant _so _much to him.

Mitchie leaned closer, "I need you right now," she whispered back, watching as he slowly turned his head towards hers. He smiled down at her gently and she returned it, blinking back her own tears.

"Urgh it's like separating Ross and Rachel." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and stood up.

The other two quickly followed her lead and stood up nervously. "So?" Mitchie pressed, her hand clutching tightly to Shane's.

"So, you better find your parents cos, I can't lie to Nate for long." As she got out the sentence Shane cried out in joy and grabbed Caitlyn pulling her forcibly into a fierce hug.

"Thank you Cait! I could kiss you!" Shane grinned swaying her from side to side. Mitchie giggled brushing away her tears, a feeling of huge relief washed over her.

Caitlyn pulled back blushing slightly, "well I wouldn't, I think someone would get a little jealous." Caitlyn winked.

An awkward silence followed her sentence as Mitchie avoided Shane's eyes. "Thank you Caitlyn, and I'm sorry for lying," she whispered hugging Caitlyn to her. "It's okay, I understand. But please, no more secrets now please?"

Mitchie agreed, "No more secrets."

-

--

-

After the all the drama Caitlyn ended up staying for dinner. They went downstairs to collect the food her Mom had prepared, whilst Shane remained upstairs lying on Mitchie's bed trying to rest.

"Thank you Mom," Mitchie smiled kissing her mothers cheek but before she could follow Caitlyn back up to her room, Connie pulled her aside.

"Honey, you're going to be punished."

For a split second Mitchie panicked that she'd been found out twice in a day. She couldn't bare it if her Mom found out.

"For what?" She asked timidly, biting her lip painfully.

Connie tutted, shaking her head. "Mitchie! You got paint _everywhere! _I'm sure your father said paint the walls, not the floor, the windows and _you_!"

Mitchie looked down at her paint splattered clothes and sighed, "Sorry Mom, I'll clean it up tomorrow."

"Yes you will! You're grounded. No friends over for a week!"

Mitchie nodded, though the disappointment wasn't as great when she knew she'd be seeing her friend everyday, noon and night. As Mitchie was excused she stepped upstairs quietly and could hear Caitlyn and Shane murmuring quietly. Listening in she leant her head nearer to the door.

"So why Mitchie?"

"What do you mean?" She heard Shane ask tiredly. He was trying to sleep by the sounds of it.

"Why did you go to Mitchie?" Caitlyn repeated.

Mitchie heard Shane sigh and leaned closer. "Cos, she's Mitchie. She's the girl that drove me insane all summer with her voice. She's the one I trust, with everything."

Mitchie smiled that same coat-hanger smile that she wore when Shane had first sung to her.

Stepping is she pretended to hear nothing. "Hey what's going on?"

"Sleeping." Shane said bluntly rolling on his side he faced the wall. "Okay," Mitchie laughed sitting down on the small chair opposite the one Caitlyn was sat on.

"So I'm grounded." Mitchie groaned then frowned at Caitlyn who laughed, "hardly a chore is it," she motioned to Shane who was now breathing shallowly, obviously drifting off to sleep.

Mitchie smiled and shook her head silently, Caitlyn giggled and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you've managed to keep him here. It's been like a week, you gots skills."

"Yeah well I still feel bad." Mitchie sighed, "but is it worth it?"

Caitlyn cocked an eyebrow knowing what Mitchie's response would be. "Yes, i guess it is."

Shane who had been dozing heard her words and felt his heart flip. He thought back to earlier and wished Caitlyn hadn't interrupted. Why then?! He asked, _God's sick joke. _He'd finally built up the courage to kiss her and then he gets interrupted.

"Well I better go," Caitlyn yawned standing up and stretching.

Mitchie stood up as well and followed her downstairs, handing Caitlyn her coat.

"Sorry for nearly kidnapping you," Mitchie said in a hushed tone, her mom just in the other room. "And sorry again," she sighed but felt Caitlyn pull her into a hug. "You're a really loyal person Mitchie, I admire that. and don't worry. You're forgiven."

"Okay, see you soon." Mitchie grinned feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

After waving goodbye to Caitlyn from the door Mitchie went into the other room. "Night Mom," she yawned stretching her arms into the air.

"Night honey. Remember, you're cleaning up tomorrow! I'm going to be gone pretty early, Houstens wedding." Connie rolled her eyes then kissed Mitchie's cheek.

Mitchie nodded brushing her hair behind her ears, "I won't forget!"

-

-

-

All dressed for bed Mitchie gently shook Shane. "Hey wake up, I need to pull the covers back." She whispered as he groaned rolling over.

"Hmmm angel," he muttered peering up at her. She giggled "what?!"

Shane sat up, a slight blush tinging his cheeks. He shook his head and ruffled his unkept hair, "nothing, here," he sat up and pulled the covers down and up, waiting patienctly for Mitchie to slip inside.

Mitchie blushed and tentatively slipped in beside him. He smiled pulling the cover over her, she sniffed laying her head on the pillow, avoiding his intense gaze.

"Night Mitch," he whispered leaning over and kissing her cheek. Only millimeters from her lips. She tried to calm down her heart that was pounding against her ribcage and exhaled deeply.

"Night... Popstar" She smirked.

There was a silence and Mitchie nearly dozed off but she distinctly heard his voice in the dark. "I'm going to get you for that."

-

-

-

**There you have it!**

**I hope you like it, and please Review!**

**It'd be much appreciated :)**

**- Brooke x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

"Mitchie! Mitchie are you awake honey? Can I come in?"

Shane opened his eyes blearily, vaguely feeling the panic settle in. He looked down at Mitchie who had her head buried in the pillow next to Shane's chest who was propped up against the headboard.

He reached over and gently shook her shoulder, running his fingers down her cheek as she stirred. "Mitch."

"Hmm," Mitchie rolled over and Shane cringed hearing Connie outside the door sighing. Reacting quickly he jumped off the bed and ran into the closet, watching as Connie entered seconds later.

"Mitchie honey, it's time for you to get up." Shane bit his lip grimacing as Mitchie sat up wide awake, looking around startled. She glanced down at the still warm spot on her bed where Shane had been sleeping and frowned.

"Where's..." she muttered sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Where's what? Honey?" Connie questioned, looking over her shoulder at Mitchie as she drew the curtains.

Mitchie flinched, shielding her eyes, "Mom! It's too bright!" Mitchie whined then her eyes landed on the opened closet. She frowned trying to look between the beams to see if Shane was in there.

"You need to get up Mitchie. The house needs cleaning." Mitchie glared slightly. She couldn't believe her Mom was waking her up _early _just to clean the house.

Shane stifled a laugh as he watched Mitchie pout moodily, crossing her arms over her chest as Connie pointed towards her bathroom.

"Get! If you get up now, I _might _make you some breakfast before I go."

Waiting until he was sure Connie was no longer near Mitchie's room, Shane stepped out. Stretching his arms up as he did.

"Not the best way to wake up," he laughed as Mitchie threw her towel into the bathroom. "I know, _you _are so helping me clean this house," Mitchie poked his chest playfully.

Nodding Shane flopped back onto bed, "yeah whatever, go have a shower smelly."

"Hey!" He yelped as she began to chuck various objects at him. Jumping up from the bed he grabbed her arms before she could throw something else. "Woah you are _so _not a morning person," he teased pushing her into the bathroom.

"Well if someone hadn't kept me awake last night."

Mitchie laughed as Shane shot her a confused look, "what?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

Shane's jaw dropped open. "W-what did I say?" He asked looking worried.

"Oh," Mitchie shrugged, "this and that." Shane's eyes widened slightly and he darted forwards but she laughed closing the door in his face. "Oh man," Shane muttered trying to think clearly about what he was dreaming about. The look on Mitchie's face however told him clear enough he must've said something embarrassing.

-

-

-

_"- He knows! He knows!"_

"Caitlyn chill out! He doesn't know." Mitchie sighed into her phone, during Shane and Mitchie's big house clean she'd received a call from Caitlyn who was panicking because Nate had asked them _both _to hang out with him and Jason.

_"Why else would he want both of us?! I'm telling you, last night he said I was being weird-"_

Mitchie interrupted, "wait, last night? You were with Nate last night?" She giggled, completely ignoring Caitlyn' shrill voice.

_"Mitchie!"_

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie mocked smiling as Shane began to laugh, he too was listening in on the conversation.

_"Ugrh, he just needed to talk to someone, he's really struggling about Shane." _

Shane's face turned solemn and he returned to scrubbing the floor boards where paint had been dripped the day before.

"Oh, well look he doesn't know. Maybe he just wants to have fun?" Mitchie said resting her hand on Shane's arm as he furiously scrubbed the floor. "You're going to rub the floor away at this rate."

He paused, "I'm going to go get some water."

_"Is the oh so righteous Shane Gray finally feeling the guilt of his actions?" _Caitlyn said sarcastically interrupting Mitchie's thoughts.

"Leave him alone!" Mitchie spat, more harshly than she meant.

_"Woah okay, sorry. Look Nate said he'd pick us up around 2, so why don't you come to my house about 1:45?"_

Mitchie sighed, "Yeah okay. I better go, see you later Cait. Sorry."

_"Don't worry Mitch, I just don't want you to get hurt because of him."_

"I'm not getting hurt at the moment," Mitchie smiled softly thinking about how many good memories she was gathering already whilst having Shane live in her house.

_"Yeah well, you'll drown in your lies if you're not careful. See you later Mitchie, Bye."_

Caitlyn's words stung, Mitchie remembered she'd said the exact phrase to her back at Camp Rock. Shaking off the horrible feeling that was gathering inside of her Mitchie walked downstairs to find Shane.

Mitchie eventually found him in her garden, he hadn't been out back before and decided he could use the fresh air. He was sitting on Mitchie's old play swings and smiled at her when she approached him.

"Mitchie Torres, big kid at heart," he grinned swinging making the frame groan under his weight. "I don't use it anymore!" Mitchie protested sitting on the bench on the patio.

Shane smirked, "of course," he said sarcastically before moving to sit beside her.

"I don't," she pouted up at him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Tomorrow we should think about trying to find your parents."

Shane breathed in deeply, putting his arm around Mitchie as she shivered against the breeze. "Yeah, I was thinking maybe we... or I should go back to my old house..."

"Yeah _we _should," Mitchie corrected smiling up at him.

Mitchie stood up and brushed herself off, aware time was moving on and she had to be at Caitlyn's soon.

"Where's your old house?" Mitchie asked as she stepped back into the house, Shane on her heels. "About 4 hours away. You don't have to come."

Mitchie smiled, "I'm coming with you. We're in this together."

"You must get tired of me saying 'thank you' but, you keep giving me reasons to say it." Shane grinned watching as she put on her coat.

Mitchie laughed biting her lip, "well you can stop saying it."

"I tried for the nonverbal thanks but I'm running out of places to kiss you now as well," Shane laughed shoving his hands deep into his pockets and rocking on his heels.

_I know one place you haven't kissed me yet...  
_

Mitchie shook her thoughts from her head and blushed, "don't worry about it Shane. I like doing things for you-" She cut herself off, blushing even more. Closing her eyes at her own stupid comment she looked down at her feet.

Shane laughed uncomfortably to fill the silence that was stretching between the two. "And I like it when you do things for me," he teased nudging her until she looked up.

"I-" Her voice caught in her throat as he stooped down, still smiling broadly. His black hair falling in his eyes, "you?" He smirked stepping forwards as she took a step back.

"I um... I-"

"Should go." Shane said quickly turning back towards the stairs. "What?!" Mitchie cried wildly, confused by his sudden polar change of behavior.

Shane looked back over his shoulder, "Nates here!" He said before jumping up the last steps and running around the corner out of sight just as the door knocked.

"Nate? What- um, what are you doing here? I was just going to walk to Caitlyn-"

"Thought I'd save you the walk," Nate smiled warmly nodding towards the car. "Oh, okay." Mitchie frowned looking back to her house, hoping Shane would keep a low profile until she got home.

-

-

-

Mitchie smiled in surprise, Nate and Jason had booked a table for four in an extremely fancy restaurant just outside the city. "What's this for?" Caitlyn muttered shooting a meaningful look at Mitchie.

_"They know!" _She mouthed, wringing her hands nervously.

"We just wanted to say sorry for pestering you both so much about Shane. And we're all friends, I thought we could all do with a break." Nate explained as Jason took their coats. "Yeah and have fun." Jason added grinning.

Mitchie nodded smiling along happily, she unlike Caitlyn didn't believe Nate knew anymore than she was acting weird. Caitlyn on the other hand was fidgeting, you'd believe such a calculated person would be cool under pressure, but Caitlyn was cracking like a smooth egg.

"What's the label doing about Shane?" Mitchie asked, trying to gather information. Nate shrugged, "just trying to keep it under wraps I guess, they're trying to find his parents."

Mitchie's interest was peeked, "oh?" She tried not to seem too eager.

"Yeah, they think they're in Australia or something. Bastards, leaving Shane like that." Nate grumbled cursing. Mitchie's eyes were wide, _'Australia!" _She mouthed to Caitlyn looking panicked. Shane would never be able to contact them!

Jason cleared his throat, "lets order! I'll order for everyone!"

"NO!" Nate quickly intercepted as the waitress came over, "we'll all end up with a vegetarian burger with a side of water." Nate rolled his eyes then quickly skimmed his eyes over the menu, "can we have the town square share?" He asked politely, smiling as the waitress giggled. Obviously they were being recognized more and more these days.

"So Mitch, when do you start school?" Jason asked leaning over to her, Nate and Caitlyn were talking animatedly about some song or something.

Mitchie swallowed, "In, 6 days." She sighed thinking about how much more complicated things would be with school in the way.

"Aw, I wish I went to school," Jason laughed at her expression, "I never got too, home tutoring." He explained.

"Oh, that sucks, but it's my last year so thats good." Mitchie grinned, excited about graduation which was 8 months away.

Nate decided to get stuck into the conversation, "So you're 18? 17?" He questioned, and Mitchie suddenly remembered how little the two knew about eachother. Making this whole get-together a little odd.

"17, 18 on January 1st."

"New years day," Jason grinned nodding at the concept. "That's awesome," Nate smiled along sipping his drink.

"Yeah, at least I can keep track of the year," Mitchie mumbled running out of things to say. She felt extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden and jumped when she felt her phone vibrate.

**Shane: I need to call you! x**

Frowning at the odd message, Mitchie felt a wave of panic wash over her. Had her parents caught him?!

"Mitchie? You okay?" Jason waved a hand frantically in her face before picking up his glass of water, "should I?" He looked at Nate who quickly pulled the glass away. "No Jase! You don't just throw water in people's faces!- Mitchie?"

Mitchie shook herself out of the trance and got up abruptly, "Um.. I need the toilet... be right back."

Caitlyn shot her a death glare, probably upset at being left alone with her _crush_.

Once she was safely locked in a stall, Mitchie pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Shane's number. She tapped her foot impaciently as the dial tone continued. Finally his voice broke through the ringing.

"Mitchie! I am _so _sorry! I- I um... I broke your- um...I'm so, so, _sorry_!" His sentence was then followed by a string of profanities as he cursed under his breath.

"Shane!" Mitchie hissed, trying to stop him for a second, "why? What did you break?" She was just relieved he hadn't been caught.

She heard a deep sigh, "You know that um... the porcelain.... music box thing?" Mitchie's breath caught in her throat as she closed her eyes. The heirloom left from her great-grand mother. It was a beautiful creamy box with a ballerina inside that swiveled round to lulling music.

"Oh." She replied breathlessly, willing the tears not to fall. It was nothing important, she tried to remind herself. She still had memories of the wonderful woman.

"Mitchie," Shane whispered, "it was an accident, I'm so stupid and clumsy and I'm so sorry."

After a couple of minutes silence Shane breathed out again. "You know what? I'll leave. You don't need me here, I'm just ruining... everything." He sounded so broken.

It took a couple more minutes for Mitchie to respond, but when she did, her heart hammered against her ribcage in a fit. "NO!"

"Shane, no! Please! I need you, you can't leave!" She couldn't believe the emotional wreck she'd just turned into, sobs were escaping her throat and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Shane?"

"I'm here."

"Please don't leave."

"...I won't."

Mitchie breathed out a sigh of relief, so what if he broke an object? He'd break something much worse if he left. "I want you there when I get home." She warned, unlocking the door to the toilet so she could see her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm sorry Mitchie, I'm just so clumsy. I feel terrible and I just wanted to call, not try and cover it up. I'll be here when you get back. And I've finished cleaning everything so don't worry about that. I hope you're having fun with the others."

Mitchie almost couldn't believe the maturity coming from this boy... or man. Just 6 weeks ago he was on the news for being a spoilt brat and now here he was, owning up for his mistakes, worrying about her, helping her. "God I'm falling."

"What?"

Mitchie's eyes widened, she couldn't believe she'd just said that out loud! "Um... n-nothing, i tripped... I'm having fun. See you soon?"

"Okay then," Shane laughed, "yeah see you soon," he confirmed then hung up the phone.

-

-

-

"Thank you for the meal, guys." Mitchie smiled politely to Nate and Jason who had escorted her from the limo to her front door. "You're welcome Mitchie, I can see why Shane likes you so much."

Mitchie blushed at his words but nodded. After she returned to from the toilet, mentioning quickly the two words guys hate 'women's problems' the four had chatted for almost 2 hours.

"Yeah it was really nice," Mitchie agreed, stepping forward to hug Jason. "And you're pretty like Shane said too."

Nate laughed at Mitchie's face, "I bet he'll love you for saying that Jase. Bye Mitchie." He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her lightly. "I like Caity." He whispered her ear before pulling away.

Mitchie grinned back at him as his cheeks colored, "the feelings mutual Nate, trust me." She winked in a coded way. "Awesome," he grinned back, then waved as he retreated back to the limo.

Turning round, Mitchie opened the door quickly. Happy that her Mom still hadn't returned home yet. Her Dad's car was there, but it was wednesday and he always popped next door to watch the football with his mate.

"Shane?" She called into the seemingly empty house and heard a rustle from upstairs. "Up here," came his muffled reply.

Setting down her coat on the rack and kicking off her shoes she quickly jumped up the stairs and headed into her room. "Hey," she smiled when she saw his figure sitting on the floor, his back to her.

Her eyes widened as he turned around, "I'm uh..." Shane stuttered, looking down at his hand that was stuck to a piece of what looked like a small piece of Mitchie's music box. "In a... sticky situation."

"Nice pun," Mitchie giggled stepping over the oddly strewn newspaper that was laying on the floor. "What are you doing?" She decided to cut to the chase.

Shane smiled sheepishly at her before shrugging, "I was glueing back together your music box, I know it's important. But the last piece, kind of stuck to me. And not the box."

Mitchie began to laugh as he pouted down at his hand, helplessly. She bit her lip to stop from 'aww'ing' as she saw her music box stuck back together, the cracks only appearing slightly. "Thank you," she whispered leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"That's the nicest thing someones ever done for me," she smiled happily looking down at her grandmas box, only a little shard missing. "And the meanest, i broke it first remember." Shane pointed out, sighing.

Mitchie shook her head, "Hey it was an accident. Come on, let's get that bit off of you."

Shane let her pull him into the bathroom and didn't resist as she pushed him against the counter and took his hand in hers. Turning on the hot water she placed his fingers underneath then splashed a load of soap on top. Shane watched her silently, ignoring the sting from the hot water, he felt so guilty it was hard to talk.

Not only had he invaded her home, he'd smashed something important that belonged to the most _important _person in his world. He studied her face carefully, how she held her tongue between her teeth as she concentrated on pulling the stupid superglued piece off of his skin.

He smiled gently as she kept trying to blow the lock of hair that kept falling in her face as she looked down. Gingerly, he lifted up his free hand and brushed the lock behind her ear, his hand resting on the side of her face for a few seconds. He tried to calm down his erratic heartbeat as her deep brown eyes flew up to meet his.

They continued to stare for what seemed like hours until Shane hissed suddenly as he felt the burning water hit his flesh and the small porcelain bit fall off. "There, all fixed."

Shane looked back at Mitchie and smiled. "All fixed." He repeated softly, not really knowing what words were spilling out of his mouth. "I'm sorry."

Mitchie shook her head, "don't be." There faces were drawing nearer, his closing in at a quicker rate. He knew what was coming and knew he wasn't going to stop for any interruptions.

"Um Shane.. don't worry about... it's okay... I" She rambled nervously, as his eyes fixed on her lips. "Mitchie?" He breathed out, hot air hitting her slightly parted lips. His eyes locked with hers and he smiled brightly, "shut up."

That was all it took. She leaned up and closed the gap, smiling against him as his lips pressed against hers. Mitchie's stomach exploded in butterflies, and she thought for a second her heart had failed. His lips were so soft as they caressed hers, tentatively Mitchie lifted up her hands and gently rested them against Shane's chest. His hands responded, one reaching up to cup her face, bringing her in closer, whilst the other rested on her hip.

"Mitchie," Shane half whispered, half moaned into her mouth as he somehow twisted the two until she was the one pushed against the counter. He pushed harder, not wanted to end the passionate clinch. Electric tingles ran up and down her body, flowing through her veins as he pressed against her, she never wanted the kiss to end.

However the need for oxygen became urgent and they both pulled away breathlessly. "Wow." Mitchie grinned, her cheeks extremely rosy as she looked up at Shane who had his eyes closed, his smile causing her heart to skip. She reached up and brushed her fingers against his lips and blushed as his eyes snapped open.

"I've been waiting ages to do that," he confessed his own fingers running down along her jaw. "_Ages" _he stressed, leaning in once again.

"Mitchie? Honey, you home?!"

Shane's lips moved to her ear as she flinched back at the sound of her Dad's voice. "Too be continued."

-

-

-

_'Continued...' _

"Michelle?" Mitchie's eyes snapped to Connie's who was looking at her expectantly. "Yes Mom... sorry." She giggled nervously biting her lip.

"I said, me and your father will be attending the Hutchan's wedding. It's going to be a big pay out this time, but will you be okay by yourself?"

Mitchie smiled secretively, knowing full well she wouldn't be alone. "Yeah, I'll be fine Mom." Mitchie looked down at her food as her parents continued to stare at her a little confused.

"Should I ask why she's got a smile on her face that matches the shape of a coat hanger?" Her dad mused teasingly, frowning at the blush appearing on Mitchie's cheeks. She could still feel his silky lips on top of hers.

"Um... I've had a good day," she answered after a long pause. "Uh huh.. so whose the boy?" Connie smirked ignoring her Dad who choked on his drink.

"N-no one, Mom!" Mitchie pouted not liking the 3rd degree interrogation. "Oh okay, sure." Connie grinned knowingly but thankfully changed the conversation to the wedding tomorrow.

"...Oh you should see her dress, Mitchie. It's beautiful." Mitchie nodded, scraping the food around her plate. "I can't wait till you get married someday honey."

Mitchie coughed slightly and shook her head, "I'm 17, Mom." She reminded before her Mom got to caught up in her fantasy, daughters wedding. "Anyway, I think I might go eat in my room if thats okay?"

Connie surveyed Mitchie carefully before nodding. "Sure, just bring it down when you're done okay?"

Mitchie agreed and got up from the table and dashed out of the kitchen, _"She's so happy," _she heard her Mom murmur and smiled. "Yes I am."

-

-

-

"Here, how awesome am I? Feeding the hungry?" Mitchie smirked handing her plate to Shane who took it hesitantly, his eyes avoiding her own. "Thanks," he mumbled, popping a chip into his mouth. Mitchie frowned concerned by his sullen attitude.

"Hey what's wron..." Mitchie's eyes landed on her computer screen and narrowed as she saw Caitlyn's screen name up. "What did she say?!" Mitchie hissed suddenly angry at her best friend.

The feeling was odd for her, she felt overly protective of Shane, even at the expense of leaning against her best friend. "My parents are in Australia?" Shane mumbled pushing the plate away and laying on his back, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"They don't know that." Mitchie argued sitting beside him, feeling guilty for her mind being so immersed in the memory of kissing him, she felt this conversation was almost inferior. She wanted to kiss him again.

"God they must really hate me." Mitchie chewed on her lip, her eyes shining with sympathy as she saw his eyes glistening. She didn't know how to fix his problems but she knew she had too. "I... look here's what we'll do." She decided being rational about this was the best way. Her authoritative tone temporarily bringing him out of his shadow and he leaned up on his elbows watching her.

"Tomorrow, my parents are out all day. Leaving early. We'll leave early too, get a train and go to your old house. Ask around, someone must know _something._"

Shane blinked, "really? Mitchie, it's a long way and... you could get found out-"

"No, I won't. And we have to do this." His lips tugged up at the corners and his hands grasped round her arms and pulled her into him, his lips meeting hers in a slow gentle kiss.

"I really like you." He smiled as he pulled away, laying back down on her bed, pulling her with him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat slowly, like a peaceful rhythm.

"I really like you too."

Shane grinned and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her small frame. So happy that he'd finally pushed himself to make his feelings clear for her. "Let's get some rest, big day tomorrow huh?"

Mitchie sat up and nodded, "yeah, I'm just going to take my plate down and say goodnight. You go to sleep." She cautiously leaned over and brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. He smiled brightly back at her and yawned.

"Okay, night Mitch."

-

-

-

**A lot of randomness, cos i'm in a random mood I guess.**

**Long time since last update, 2 reasons, **

**1. My laptop broke, just got it back :)**

**2. My brother is in hospital so I've been caught up in that. **

**But I'm back now and ready to continue the fic!**

**So please Review!**

**x**


End file.
